


Loveship

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Disaat wabah melanda di suatu kota, disaat itu pula Kyungsoo dan Jongin dipertemukan dalam takdir mereka. Cinta bersemi tanpa memandang rupa, hanya sebatas suara dan tatapan mata dapat membuat mereka tumbu rasa. Kyungsoo dan Jongin selalu dipertemukan disaat yang tidak tepat. Dan untuk kedua kalinya mereka kembali bertemu saat wabah kembali datang.#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai





	Loveship

**Title**

LOVESHIP

**Main cast**

Kaisoo

**Side Cast**

Chanbaek, Hunhan

**Summary**

Disaat wabah melanda di suatu kota, disaat itu pula Kyungsoo dan Jongin dipertemukan dalam takdir mereka. Cinta bersemi tanpa memandang rupa, hanya sebatas suara dan tatapan mata dapat membuat mereka tumbu rasa. Kyungsoo dan Jongin selalu dipertemukan disaat yang tidak tepat. Dan untuk kedua kalinya mereka kembali bertemu saat wabah kembali datang.

**Author’s Note**

Terima kasih buat semuanya terutama pihak Kff yang selalu ngasih kesempatan author. Semoga suka dengan cerita abal-abal yang author tulis. Semoga cerita ini tidak mengecewakan yang punya prompt.

**Kode prompt**

GS003 : Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah tenaga medis yang harus tertahan di rumah sakit akibat wabah penyakit yang menyerang suatu kota, selama beberapa bulan mereka berada disatu tim yang sama, menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa mengetahui rupa satu sama lain karena selalu menggunakan APD lengkap, hingga beberapa bulan yang mereka lewati menimbulkan perasaan yang lain.

#KFFdiRumahAja

**Mokpo, 2015**

Suara ambulance terdengar begitu nyaring. Beberapa dokter dan perawat telah bersiap menyambut pasien yang akan datang dengan pakaian lengkap layaknya seorang astronot. Mereka bersiaga untuk memberikan pertolongan pada pasien yang akan datang.

“Bagaimana kondisinya?” Tanya seorang pria pada salah satu petugas ambulance yang memakai pakaian yang sama dengan miliknya.

“Demamnya sangat tinggi, dia juga mengalami sesak nafas dan demam.” Jawabnya.

Dengan hati-hati dan teliti pria itu memeriksa pasien yang tengah berbaring pada ranjang rumah sakit dengan dibantu perawat yang ada disana.

“Berikan dia ventilator.” Jawab pria itu yang masih sibuk mengurus pasiennya.

Tak ada jawaban atau tindakan yang berarti untuk menuruti perintah pria itu hingga akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah dimana seseorang terdiam di tempatnya dengan pandangan yang tak menentu.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” Tegurnya pada sosok itu.

“Ya?” Jawab sosok itu yang tampak kaget akan teguran dari si pria.

“Kau tidak dengar apa yang kuperintahkan? Berikan dia ventilator!!!” Geram pria itu.

Dan setelahnya sosok itu menuruti apa yang diperintahkan pria itu dan bergabung bersamanya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Kenapa aku harus terjebak disini?” Tanya seorang gadis yang dengan isakannya.

Ia tak dapat mengusap air matanya karena pakaian yang tengah digunakannya. Jangankan mengusap air matanya bernapas pun rasanya sangat sulit baginya. Ia pikir dengan menatap laut di seberang sana akan membuat dirinya senang karena dia sangat menyukai laut tapi pada kenyataannya semua sama saja. Dia lebih senang jika berada di rumah.

“Bukankah disini sangat berat?” Suara berat menginterupsi gadis itu.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap pria itu dengan air mata yang menumpuk di matanya. Sedangkan pria itu mendekat ke arah sang gadis dan ikut menatap indahnya laut dari balik jendela.

“Kau takut?” Tanyanya lagi.

Gadis itu tetap diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan si pria. Ia hanya terisak sesekali tanpa mengatakan apapun.

“Kau benar, disini sangat mengerikan. Kau bisa saja tertular dan tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakitmu kecuali dirimu sendiri dan Tuhan.” Ucap pria itu.

“Karena itu kita dianggap relawan, bahkan pahlawan bagi mereka. Kita berada disini untuk melawan bukan untuk menghindar, jika kau takut itu artinya kau tidak bangga pada dirimu sendiri. Tidakkah semua orang dapat menjadi seperti kita?” Katanya dengan menatap sosok gadis itu.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua manik mata elang milik si pria. Gadis itu sama sekali belum mengenal sosok yang kini berada di sampingnya, ia juga tidak dapat melihat bagaimana rupa pria itu.

“Aku dengar kau salah satu relawan disini. Jadi jangan pernah sesali apa yang kau putuskan, cukup hadapi, aku akan membantumu nona Do.” Pria itu tersenyum dibalik masker yang dikenakannya.

Do Kyungsoo, gadis itu hanya terus menatap mata elang milik pria itu.

“Gantilah pakaian dan maskermu. Kita tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai.” Ucapnya yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih di tempatnya.

“Untuk pertama kalinya, saat itu kau menyemangatiku dengan kata-kata yang membuat hatiku bergetar. Bukan hanya sekedar kata-kata biasa tapi juga tindakan.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Nenek, aku mohon pergilah ke ruang isolasi. Kami akan memeriksamu.” Mohon Kyungsoo yang mencoba membujuk wanita tua di depannya.

“Sudah ku katakana berapa kali? Aku tidak sakit. Kau pikir aku terserang penyakit gila itu? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan perjalanan keluar negeri!” Sangkal wanita tua itu dengan nada marahnya.

“Tapi anda pernah berinteraksi dengan pasien.” Kata Kyungsoo yang mencoba meyakinkan wanita tua itu.

“Sudah ku bilang aku baik-baik saja! Kau tidak boleh memaksa orang tua seperti ini, dasar gadis tak sopan!” Teriak wanita itu.

“Apa saat ini sopan santun lebih penting daripada nyawa seseorang!!!” Teriak seorang pria yang baru saja datang dari arah belakang Kyungsoo.

“Lihat kalian. Kalian dokter yang tidak memiliki sopan santun! Untuk apa kalian sekolah tinggi jika tidak memiliki sopan santun?!!!” Marahnya wanita itu lagi.

“Lalu untuk apa anda hidup jika hanya membahayakan orang lain!!!” Teriak pria itu dengan nada marahnya.

“Dokter Kim! Jangan membentaknya, dia lebih tua darimu.” Bisik Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya mencoba memperingati pria itu.

“Apa kau menginginkanku mati sekarang? Kau benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun, orang tuamu pasti tidak bisa mendidikmu.” Ucap wanita itu dengan decihan remeh.

“Lalu bagaimana orang tua yang tidak tahu diri seperti anda?” Tanya pria itu dengan menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

“Kita lihat sampai kapan anda akan bertahan hidup. Aku akan menghitungnya sampai detik ke sepuluh.” Ucapnya dengan tersenyum miring di balik maskernya.

“Satu…” Kata pria itu dengan mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

“Ya! Bocah kurang ajar!” Marah wanita itu.

“Dua…”

“Apa kau benar-benar menginginkanku mati?”

“Tiga…”

“Kau tidak pantas menjadi dokter, sialan.”

“Empat…”

“YA!!!” Saat itu pula wajah wanita itu menjadi pucat.

“Lima…”

“Uhukk…” Wanita tua itu mulai terbatuk.

“Enam…”

Bahkan suara batuk itu semakin keras bahkan ia sudah memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak.

“Tujuh…”

Kyungsoo menatap wanita tua itu dengan tatapan ibanya. Karena saat ini wanita tua itu tengah terduduk lemas sambil memegangi dadanya.

“Delapan…”

“Dokter Kim!” Tegur Kyungsoo saat pria itu dengan santainya hanya melihat dan terus menghitung tanpa melakukan pertolongan pada wanita itu.

“Tolong aku…” Lirih wanita itu dengan mencengkram dadanya.

“Sembilan…”

“Hentikan dokter Kim! Kita harus segera menolongnya!” Panik Kyungsoo yang sudah tak tahan melihat kejadian di depannya.

Wanita itu bahkan hampir saja pingsan saat Kyungsoo menghampirinya.

“Sepuluh…”

Tepat pada hitungan kesepuluh wanita tua itu benar-benar pingsan. Kyungsoo segera menghampiri wanita itu dan meminta beberapa orang disana untuk membantunya membawa wanita tua itu.

Pria tersenyum lebar saat melihat kejadian tersebut. Ia segera menghampiri wanita itu dan memberikan pertolongan padanya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Terima kasih.” Ucap Kyungsoo pada pria yang selalu dipanggilnya dengan sebutan dokter Kim.

“Untuk apa?” Tanya pria itu dengan menaikkan satu alisnya.

“Karena sudah menolong nenek itu.” Jawabnya.

“Bukankah itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku?”

Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan mulutnya yang terbuka dibalik masker dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Sejak saat itu aku mulai mengagumimu atau mungkin jatuh cinta padamu. Kau yang mengajariku banyak hal tak ku ketahui, kau yang selalu berada di sampingku. Kau yang selalu tersenyum dibalik maskermu, hanya dengan tatapan matamu aku telah jatuh ke dalam pesonamu. Mata elang dengan tatapan tajam yang selalu membuatku tenang.

#KFFdiRumahAja

**Daegu, 2020**

“Jadi anda tidak ingin dirawat?” Tanya Kyungsoo yang mengenakan alat pelindung diri lengkap dengan kacamata dan maskernya.

“Sudah kubilang berapa kali? Aku pergi kemanapun, mana mungkin aku sakit seperti itu.” Jawab seorang wanita tua dengan bersikukuh.

“Tidak ada salahnya melakukan pemeriksaan Bu.” Ucap salah seorang teman Kyungsoo yang berusaha membujuk si wanita.

“Sudah ku bilang aku baik-baik saja. Jangan karena kalian dokter, kalian menuduhku seenaknya!” Kesal si wanita.

“Kami tidak menuduh Bu, kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anda karena di usia anda rentan terpapar virus ini.”

“Astaga, lihat dirimu, sok tahu sekali.” Ucap wanita itu berdecak sinis pada lawan bicaranya.

Kyungsoo yang sudah tak tahan lagi melihat kelakuan wanita itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

“Baiklah jika anda tidak ingin dirawat, kita lihat sampai kapan anda akan bertahan.” Balas Kyungsoo dengan bersedekap santai menatap wanita itu.

“Saya akan menghitung sampai sepuluh dan jika anda baik-baik saja maka kami akan membiarkan anda pergi.” Lanjutnya.

“Satu…”

“Kyungsoo, apa kau yakin?” Tanya teman gadis itu yang berada di sampingnya.

“Dua…”

Merasa diabaikan gadis itu hanya menatap Kyungsoo dan si wanita secara bergantian.

“Tiga...”

“Apaan-apaan ini?! Apa kalian sedang mempermainkanku?” Tanya wanita itu tak terima.

“Empat…”

“Kyungsoo…” Panggil Baekhyun, teman Kyungsoo yang masih setia berada di sampingnya.

“Lima…”

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan si wanita secara bergantian dengan tatapan cemas.

“Enam…”

Si wanita kita tampak gelisah mendengar hitungan Kyungsoo.

“Tujuh…”

“Delapan…”

“Sembilan…”

Hingga di detik terakhir tidak terjadi apapun pada wanita itu dan membuatnya merasa percaya diri menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum meremehkannya.

“Sepuluh…”

“Lihat, tidak terjadi apapun padaku.” Ucapnya dengan percaya diri berbalik dan bersiap meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut.

Tepat pada saat itu pula si wanita justru merasakan sesak pada dadanya hingga membuatnya terjatuh lemas. Kyungsoo yang melihat kejadian itu justru tersenyum puas, sedangkan Baekhyun menghampiri si wanita dengan tergesa-gesa lalu memberikan pertolongan pertama. Yang kemudian disusul Kyungsoo untuk melakukan prosedur penanganan pasien yang berlaku.

Disisi lain seorang pria yang berada dibalik tembok tengah tersenyum melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo memperlakukan pasiennya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Kau meniru dokter Kim yang gila itu lagi?” Tanya Baekhyun.

“Bukankah aku keren tadi?” Tanya Kyungsoo dengan bangganya.

“Tidak sama sekali. Kau tau jika pasien juga menderita asma? Dan yang kau lakukan itu sama gilanya dengan dokter Kim pujaanmu.” Jawab Baekhyun yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan berlari menghampiri Baekhyun agar berjalan bersamanya.

Kyungsoo membuka loker miliknya. Ia baru saja melepaskan baju hazmatnya dan membersihkan diri. Dahinya mengernyit saat mendapati sebuah minuman pada lokernya. Selembar memo menempel di sana, ia mengambil minuman itu dan membaca memo tersebut.

“Senang bertemu denganmu lagi nona Do.” Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkesiap menatap memo yang tertera pada minuman tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan tersebut, hanya ada dirinya disana.

Kyungsoo tampak kalang kabut mencari sosok yang selama ini didambanya. Sosok yang menjadi inspirasinya, sosok yang membangun dirinya dan membuatnya merasakan debaran hanya dengan menyebut atau mendengar namanya.

Satu-persatu Kyungsoo melihat  _ name tag _ yang tertera pada baju hazmat masing-masing dokter di rumah sakit tersebut. Namun nihil, orang yang dicarinya tidak ada disana. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo menahan air matanya agar tak terjatuh, ia tak boleh menangis disaat sedang melakukan tugasnya. Bagaimanapun dan apapun yang terjadi dia harus tetap steril.

Pada akhirnya aku kembali kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya…

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ “Kau memberiku susu?” Tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin saat ia menemukan sekotak susu di dalam lokernya. _

_ “Kau membutuhkannya.” Jawab Jongin. _

_ Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya menatap Jongin dengan penuh tanya. _

_ “Kau harus memiliki tenaga ekstra agar dapat menangani pasien. Kau juga harus tumbuh ke atas.” _

_ “Apa maksudmu aku pendek?” _

_ “Bukankah itu kenyataan?” _

_ “Kita harus ganti baju lagi jika kau memukulku.” Ucap Jongin saat Kyungsoo akan melayangkan pukulannya pada laki-laki itu. _

_ Kyungsoo berdecak kesal dan berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Jongin yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh geli. _

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Akhirnya aku terbebas dari baju astronot itu.” Ucap Baekhyun yang merasa bahagia karena telah berhasil melawan wabah yang menyerang kota tersebut.

“Apa aku sudah rapi?” Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sampingnya.

“Eum.” Kyungsoo hanya bergumam dan mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, Kyungsoo lebih banyak diam sekarang.

“Baekhyun?” Panggil seorang perempuan yang berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan kedua pria jangkung di belakangnya.

Baekhyun menoleh dan melambai pada ketiganya sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis.

“Kalian baru datang?” Tanya Baekhyun basa-basi.

“Aku menunggu Sehun menjemput.” Jawab si perempuan yang bernama Luhan.

“Lalu kau?” Tanyanya dengan menatap tajam seorang pria yang paling tinggi.

“Aku menumpang di mobil mereka.” Jawab pria itu dengan senyum lebarnya.

“Akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajah cantikmu lagi. Aku sangat merindukanmu” Lanjutnya dengan merangkul Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencuri kecupan pada kekasihnya.

“Kau berlebihan Park Chanyeol.” Protes Baekhyun dengan menyikut pria itu.

“Kau baik-baik saja Nuna?” Tanya pria lain yang bernama Sehun.

Kyungsoo hanya merespon pertanyaan pria itu dengan anggukan tanpa kata.

“Aku ke toilet dulu.” Pamitnya.

“Dia kenapa?” Tanya Luhan.

“Aku rasa dia stress karena terlalu banyak menangani pasien.” Jawab Chanyeol dengan menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan menuju toilet.

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi semenjak dia menerima minuman dari seseorang sikapnya berubah menjadi pendiam.” Jelas Baekhyun.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo keluar dari toilet setelah beberapa menit atau mungkin hampir satu jam berada di dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia bahkan sempat berniat untuk tetap berdiam didalam toilet daripada harus kembali. Tapi acara ini diadakan sebagai bentuk apresiasi padanya dan rekan-rekannya jadi mau tak mau dia harus berada disana.

“Wah Kim Jongin memang sangat hebat.” Ucap salah seorang yang berada di samping Kyungsoo.

“Kim Jongin? Siapa maksudmu?” Tanya Kyungsoo pada orang tersebut.

“Direktur baru rumah sakit kita.” Jawabnya dengan menunjuk sosok laki-laki yang baru saja turun dari panggung.

Pandangan Kyungsoo beralih seketika menatap sosok itu. Ia ragu saat melihat bagaimana paras sosok itu tapi mendengar nama itu ia yakin jika sosok itu adalah sosok yang dicarinya selama ini.

Kyungsoo berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk menghampiri sosok itu. Ruangan yang cukup banyak orang membuatnya harus sesekali berjinjit agar dapat melihat perginya sosok itu.

Lagi dan lagi, Kyungsoo kembali kehilangan sosok itu saat dirinya sudah berada di luar aula. Untuk ketiga kalinya, Kyungsoo kehilangan sosok yang dicintainya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo duduk termenung di tepi pantai dengan menatap kosong ombak di depannya. Ia kembali ke kota itu, kota dimana ia dipertemukan dengan sosok yang dicinta. Kyungsoo putus asa karena selalu diberi harapan palsu oleh takdir. Dan jika ia dapat mengembalikan waktu ia akan memilih agar dipertemukan sosok itu disaat yang tepat pada waktu yang tepat tidak hanya disaat musibah melanda.

Setelah merasa dirinya tenang, Kyungsoo memilih berdiri dan berjalan pulang. Baru saja selangkah kakinya ia melihat sosok yang laki-laki di seberang, dengan mengenakan masker.

Kyungsoo merasa tak asing dengan sosok itu. Ia berjalan mendekat menghampiri laki-laki itu begitu pula dengan si laki-laki yang berjalan mendekat pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya saat mereka saling berhadapan. Mata itu, mata setajam elang yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia segera menarik masker yang digunakan oleh laki-laki itu. Ingatannya kembali pada saat dimana ia berada di acara yang diadakan pihak rumah sakit. Ia ingat jika wajah yang dilihatnya sama seperti wajah sosok di depannya saat ini.

Kyungsoo kembali memasangkan masker milik laki-laki itu untuk memastikan. Lalu ia lepas lagi setelah beberapa saat. Laki-laki itu hanya diam melihat bagaimana tingkah gadis di depannya. Saat Kyungsoo akan kembali memakainya masker, ia mencegah tangan itu dan menggenggamnya.

“Kau benar, aku Kim Jongin.” Ucapnya yang seolah memberitahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam tak percaya. Entah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini ia tak tahu pasti, senang, tentu saja ia sangat senang bahkan sangat bahagia. Kyungsoo memukul dada bidang milik Jongin dengan mata berairnya. Ia melampiaskan semua kekesalan dan rasa lelahnya dengan memukul dada bidang Jongin.

Hingga akhirnya Jongin merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

“Aku merindukanmu.” Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetarnya.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar ungkapan Kyungsoo.

“Aku juga merindukanmu.” Balasnya.

“Maafkan aku karena pergi begitu saja. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu.” Sesal Kyungsoo dengan tangisannya.

“Aku mengerti.” Dengan lembut Jongin mengusap punggung sempit Kyungsoo.

“Maafkan aku.”

“Maafkan aku…”

“Seharusnya aku mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu sebelum aku pergi. Tapi aku justru membuatmu menunggu tanpa kabar.”

“Kau sudah mengungkapkannya sekarang.”

“Maafkan aku…”

“Ayo kita menikah.” Ajak Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap laki-laki itu. Lima tahun berlalu tapi perasaan mereka masih sama bahkan lebih besar, bukankah itu hebat? Saling merindu tanpa tahu kabar bahkan hanya tahu nama masing-masing dan tidak tahu rupa masing-masing. Bukankah hal itu luar biasa?

“Aku serius.” Ucap Jongin meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo menyentuh pipi Jongin dan mengusapnya lembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada sosok itu hingga membuat bibir mereka bertemu, hanya sebuah kecupan tidak lebih.

“Ayo menikah dan bersama selamanya.” Ucap Kyungsoo.

Mereka kembali berciuman dan melampiaskan segala rasa yang terpendam selama lima tahun melalui ciuman itu.

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ “Temui aku di pantai saat fajar datang.” Sebuah memo menempel pada loker milik Jongin. _

_ Jongin hanya tersenyum menatap memo itu. Ia tahu betul siapa yang menempelkan memo itu pada loker miliknya. Do Kyungsoo, sosok gadis yang dekat dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Ia merasa nyaman dan bahagia saat bertemu dengan sosok itu. Bahkan rasa lelahnya luntur seketika saat melihat mata gadis itu menyipit yang menandakan sosok itu tengah tersenyum padanya. _

_ Dan untuk pertama kalinya keduanya mungkin akan bertemu dengan pakaian normal yang biasa dikenakan oleh orang-orang. Tidak lagi baju putih layaknya astronot, dan kemungkinan dia akan dapat melihat senyum gadis itu secara langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. _

_ Jongin bersiap dengan pakaiannya yang rapi. Ia bahkan tak nyenyak untuk sekedar tidur karena terlalu bersemangat bertemu Kyungsoo. Tidak ada lagi masker di wajahnya ia ingin menunjukkan bagaimana rupanya pada sosok gadis itu. Kyungsoo yang agresif, membuat Jongin berusaha menebak bagaimana wajah gadis itu. Ia yakin gadis itu sangat cantic dan manis. _

_ Jongin berdiri di tepi pantai dengan memandang ombak. Senyum merekah terus menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menunggu sosok itu datang bahkan ia sampai tak sadar jika ia telah menunggu terlalu lama. Dari mulai sang mentari yang malu-malu muncul hingga sang mentari menghilang ia tetap setia menunggu sosok gadis itu. Dan pada akhirnya sosok itu tak akan pernah datang menemuinya, meninggalkan Jongin sendiri. _

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Kau tidak marah?” Tanya Kyungsoo yang tengah bersandar pada dada bidang Jongin.

“Awalnya aku sangat marah, menunggumu seharian sangat melelahkan. Tapi saat aku kembali ke rumah sakit ada yang bilang padaku jika kau pulang karena ibumu sakit. Jadi aku merasa baik-baik saja.” Jawab Jongin yang tengah memeluk bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

“Aku kembali saat ibuku sudah sembuh.”

“Dan aku dipindahkan ke rumah sakit lain.”

“Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi.”

“Aku akan selalu bersamamu.”

“Aku tidak tahu jika kau sangat tampan.”

“Seharusnya kau melihat wajahku sebelum pergi, aku yakin kau akan semakin tergila-gila padaku.”

“Tanpa melihat wajahmu pun aku sudah gila.”

Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Mereka kembali menatap indahnya senja yang berwarna Jingga.

**END**


End file.
